Witchia Night
''"I come from the night, not from the heat of the sun. So, welcome to my world." ''-Witchia Night Witchia Night is made by: User:MonsterGirl2002 and she is the main character in Welcome to Monster High!. Personality Witchia is always very quiet when there's a problem but is strong, kind and supportful. She always fights with monsters at Monster High and gets detention, but always manages to get out. Witchia is also known as the first female class clown since she always makes pranks or jokes about teachers. She's always seen on the stairscase outside the school on her iCoffin or laptop. And Witchia also comes late for school and misses lots of classes. She always have a wand in her UGGS boots that she uses to embarass students or teachers. Appearance Witchia's hair is half purple and half ocean blue, her hair is also wavy and she always ties it into a ponytail; her ponytail is the ocean blue part while the rest is the purple. She has dark green eyes and she always wears a magenta hat. And she also wears a necklace that has a witch hat on it. Her casual consists a short-sleeved T-Shirt that is dark purple and she wears a pair of black tights/ leggins. She also wears magenta UGGS boots. Dawn of The Dance: Her hair is tied into a high ponytail on the side but she dep-dyed her hair hot pink. She has a small heart tatto under her eye (given from Draculaura) and her eyes are light purple (because of a kind of liquid she put in her eyes to change the color). She wears a short- sleved dark purple thin cloth and under it is a long-sleved shirt that is plain white. She also wears a white skirt and a kind of purple cloth under it. She also wears dark purple high-heels. Gallery MonsterHighWitchia3.jpg WitchiaMonsterHighPic3.jpg|Witchia's Wand Quote Witchia'sMHDiary.png|Witchia's Diary WitchiaMHFearleading.jpg|Witchia in Fearleading Squad WitchiaCake|Witchia's Sweet 14 Cake monster-high-fan-room-decoration.jpg|Witchia's Bedroom Lagoonabase.jpg|Witchia in Skull Shores imagesCAEK4D1D.jpg|Full Version New Witch Castle (House).jpg|Her witch castle Witchia Night by C00LTh3B0n3.JPG|(Credit to C00LTh3B0n3) Clubs Swimming Club Fearleading Clubs Relationships Boyfriend: Jackson/w Holt: Well, I kinda had quite a problem deciding which one of them should I go with, but then I realized, if I go with both of them, it will be ok, because I like them both and because no matter who I see infront of me between them, they're both equal. Best Friends: Lagoona and Frankie: Lagoona and Frankie are very kind, polite and supportful. They're always there helping me through every situation. And they also never let me down, they are very loyal. Enemy: Cleo and Heath: Me and Cleo toghether, don't think about it. She always argues with me. Well, ok, not all the time, I don't even trust her! She always thinks that she's the queen of the world just because she's a "de Nile", and she's such a showoff! Oh and Heath, ever since I saw him, I hated him. He just looks like a total jurk! He's too clumsy and inmature for handling anything! He can't just be like the other boys, being kind and be able to understand girls perfectly. Friends: Howleen, Draculaura, Deuce and Clawdeen: Wait a minute! Howleen is suppose to be on the "Best Friends" list! Oh well....consider her as she's on the list. Anyways, Draculaura is kind and sweet, well, I usually would call her "Laura" instead of wasting my breath saying "Dra- cu- lau- ra". Deuce, well, he's kind and stuff. But I don't really see him that much and like, we don't talk about anything really. And, Clawdeen supports me alot and always asks me about my day. Well, she's a great friend! Parents: The Witches: My dad is actually a wicked witch while my mom is a good witch. They got divorced because of this problem but that was while my mom was pregnant. Then, they got back together when my mom gave birth to me. But don't worry, my dad might be a wicked witch but he's not that bad, he hardly hurt anyone his whole life! And my mom is the one who trains me spells and all the other witch stuff. Quotes ''"Hahahahahaha. Not funny." ''- Witchia to Heath Burns while he trys to flirt with her, in Welcome to Monster High! ''"I come from the night, not the heat of the sun. So, welcome to my world." ''-Witchia to Cleo de Nile, after hearing her complaining to the ghouls about having Witchia in Monster High, in Witchia Night's Diary ''"Drop dead gorgous!" ''-Witchia talking to herself while looking in the mirror, preparing herself for going out with Holt Hyde/ Jackson Jekyll on a date to a dancing party, in Welcome to Monster High! Pet Category:Original Characters Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages Category:MonsterGirl2002's OCs Category:Witch Category:Females